Graduation day
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: For the past four years Tai has suffered with crippling confidence issues in one very important field; girls. Is there anything that Matt can do to help him work past this and ask out the girl of his dreams? Graduation themed Taiora.


Graduation day

Tai walked down a path of lights with darkness pressing in on both sides. He didn't know where he was heading or why, but Tai kept putting one foot in front of the other, sure that sooner or later he'd find out. Soon lights began to appear on the sides of the track in the darkness, and when Tai looked into them he saw his own memories.

_**Sora, are you alright? Sora, speak to me! Sora!**_

_**That's not Sora, that's just a copy!**_

_**Here Tai…**_

_**And now the copy is finished, I will give her the magic crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her!**_

_**That's what you think you pile of junk!**_

_**No! What do you think you are doing!**_

Tai chuckled at the memory, things had been so simple back then, he looked to another screen and watched another memory.

_**And finally mine, mine is the crest of love**_

_**Wow, the crest of love? That's just perfect for you Sora!**_

Tai watched a bit more until…

_**All you had to do is stop worrying about it and you got your crest to work!**_

_**When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt I realized I was acting just like my mom. You know what I realized? My mom loved me all along.**_

_**And it was your love that helped me Digivolve, Sora.**_

_**I'm glad.**_

_**You see? You are capable of love after all.**_

_**I felt something; it must have been your love shining through.**_

"You really could feel it couldn't you?" Sora said watching over Tai's shoulder.

"Wha! Sora! What are you doing here?" Tai said "For that matter where are we?"

"This is the inside of your mind, where all your memories are stored, and I'm here because you need me to be here now." Sora said

"What do you mean?" Tai said

"You have been lying to yourself for years, you've convinced yourself that you just have a passing crush on me, but you're only fooling yourself." Sora said

"How did you know about that?" Tai said

"Come on Tai, I can see all your memories and hear all your thoughts here, a better question is how couldn't I?" Sora said "Tai you want to know the secret to my heart, and I'll tell you. The only way to win my heart is-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The harsh sound of Tai's alarm clock caused Tai's heart to miss a beat and made him sit upright quickly, too quickly. His head ricocheted off the top bunk that hadn't been slept in since Kari had moved into her own room.

"Gah!" Tai howled allowing his head to fall onto his pillow while he held the spot he had hit on his forehead "I need a new bed…."

"Come on Tai, we both know you'd never get up if you didn't hit your head every morning." Kari said walking into his room.

"Remind me again why you get the newer bed?" Tai asked

"Because I got better grades." Kari said

"Right…" Tai said

"Well Grandma said she'd give you her spare as a graduation present." Kari said

"Great a bed that smells like old people…" Tai said

"Beggars can't be choosers." Kari said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tai said

"Well I made some breakfast, come on out _after_ you get dressed." Kari said making a point to stress that he needed to get dressed, far too often their father wouldn't care that other people lived in the house and would frequently walk around in little more than his briefs, and it had become something of a running joke between the Kamiya children.

Tai laughed and did as he was asked after taking a quick shower. The siblings ate and talked about the upcoming graduation.

"So who are you walking with?" Kari asked

"I haven't asked anyone."

"Who do you want to ask?"

Tai looked up from his food in a way that said "Do I seriously need to tell you?" Kari replied with a look of her own that read "Humor me."

"Sora, who else?"

"Aww, does Tai have a little crush?" Kari teased

_**You're only lying to yourself**_

"Not according to my subconscious…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Tai finished breakfast and drove both himself and Kari to school, parking in his usual spot, then walked to the usual Digidestined meeting spot where he found the rest of the Digidestined already there.

"Yo! Tai!" Matt called as he approached

"Hey Matt" Tai called as he noticed everyone giving him strange looks "What's with you guys… Wait a minute where's Sora?"

"Not here yet." Izzy said

"And that means now is the perfect time to talk." TK said

"About what?" Tai asked

"Not what, who." Matt said

"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Sora! Duh!" Yolei shouted

"What about her?" Tai said

"When are you going to ask her?" Matt said

"Soon." Tai said

"You always say that." Izzy said

"Soon soon." Tai said

"Oh, another one, that'll make things _so_ much quicker." Mimi said sarcastically

"Seriously Tai, Graduation Rehearsal is tonight and graduation is tomorrow, if you don't ask her to walk with you today, then it won't happen. Even I know _that_" Davis said

"I'm don't think they're talking about Tai and Sora walking together." Kari said

"Then what… OH!" Davis said as understanding rushed into his mind at the same time that it rushed into Tai's.

"You guys can't be serious." Tai said

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Matt asked rhetorically

"Well… Mimi does." Tai said

"Hey guys." Sora said walking up

A wicked smile spread across Matt's face and he said "Hey Sora, Tai wanted to talk to you, we'll just run off and give you some privacy."

Tai glared at Matt as he walked past and whispered "Your welcome."

"What was that about?" Sora asked when they were all gone.

"Matt's just crazy." Tai said

"Yeah. So who are you walking with?" Sora asked

"I, uh, haven't really asked anyone." Tai said "There is this one girl I really want to walk with but I'm not sure if she'll say yes."

"She doesn't know what she's missing. If you asked me, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Sora said

"Really?" Tai said

"Of course!" Sora said

"Then will you?" Tai asked

Sora was caught off guard and just said "What about the other girl?"

"There wasn't really ever an 'other' girl, I was talking about you." Tai said

"But why would you think I'd say no?" Sora asked

"Well you know me, I can fight Digital Monsters with the fate of the world resting on my shoulders smiling the whole time, but girls have never been something I'm confident about."

"Well of course I'll walk with you." Sora said

"Great!" Tai said

Just then the bell rang summoning them all to class. As they parted ways Sora said "See you at the rehearsal!"

The day was grueling for Tai, being that it was the last day of school all of his classes were giving finals, most of which accounted for an amount of his final grade that really wasn't fair. He only got a break in his ceramics class and that was only because he had already finished his final project. While his peers scrambled about clay flying everywhere Tai calmly sat at one of the tables with Matt, who had also finished his final project.

"So congrats." Matt said

"About what?" Tai asked

"You and Sora, I heard her say 'Well of course' you finally asked her out didn't you?" Matt said

"Not exactly, I just asked her to walk with me." Tai said

"You serious?" Matt asked

"Listen man, we're not all so lucky to have the girl of our dreams move back after years of absence and end up dating." Tai said

"And the rest of us aren't so lucky to have known the girl of our dreams since we were four years old." Matt retorted "What I have with Mimi I have because I manned up and asked her. I guarantee you can have the same thing with Sora if you just ask her."

"It's not that easy for me." Tai said

"You just need to believe that you can do it. If you can fight Machinedramon you can do this, I know your confidence is shot because of what happened with Kimiko, but Sora is nothing like her, Sora cares about you." Matt said

"I know, it's just hard. I just need some time." Tai said

"You've had time, fourteen years of time. If you don't act soon someone else will. Mark my words." Matt said as the bell rang

Tai sighed and left the room. He knew Matt was right, but he couldn't help it. Ever since Kimiko…

--

Sora got to the rehearsal early and found Matt and Mimi sitting together. She decided to let the couple have their space, but they soon spotted her and called her over.

"Sora," Matt said when she got there "there's something you've got to hear."

Sora was instantly nervous and said "What?"

"Do you remember back in freshman year when Tai dated that girl Kimiko?" Matt asked

"Yeah, he was sad for a few days but seemed to bounce back pretty quickly after they broke up." Sora said

"There was more to it than that, a lot more. Tai confided it all in me, but you really need to know, so you can understand the reason Tai is the way he is with girls." Matt said.

--Three years ago—

Tai woke up on a clear and golden Monday. Mornings weren't normally something Tai was great with but ever since he had begun dating Kimiko, each day was like a blessing. She was his world, and just the simple idea that getting up and going to school meant he got to see her made it all worthwhile. Tai hopped out of bed took a shower, got dressed, and ate a quick breakfast before heading out the door. His day was as great as they had all been for the past six months. When he got to school he quickly found Kimiko and hugged her from behind. They spent the little time available before class the way they always did, flirting, cuddling, and the occasional kiss when the school officials weren't looking. Tai spent the whole day thinking about her, only paying vague attention to his teachers. Soon the final bell of the day rang and Tai ran out of the class room excited to finally get to spend more than the fifteen minute lunch with her. He found her but stopped dead in his tracks as a railroad spike was driven into his heart. At the end of the hall he saw his beloved Kimiko on the arm of the school's biggest playboy Takahiro Watanabe. Takahiro walked her outside and after a moment of disbelief Tai chased after them as the sky became overcast. When he got outside Tai saw Kimiko getting into Takehiro's car while Takehiro walked around to the driver's side. Tai ran up to the car and pounded on the window while rain began to fall from the clouds and Tai's golden day turned a dark depressing grey.

Kimiko rolled down her window and said "Hello Tai."

"What's going on Kimiko?" Tai asked desperately

"What's it look like Kamiya, I'm taking _my_ girl back to my place." Takehiro said

"That's not true, please tell me that's not true!" Tai pleaded

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kimiko asked

"But what about you and me?" Tai asked

"Oh please Tai, I only ever dated you to get Takehiro to notice me. Why else would _any_ girl date _you_?" Kimiko taunted

--Present day--

"Then Takehiro revved his engine and drove off as Kimiko stuck her head out the window to take one last shot at Tai 'Your worthless Kamiya, and you always will be.' I found Tai not long after, he was on his knees soaking wet with his arms hug at his sides. I got him home and we talked it out. He eventually recovered, for the most part. The last words Kimiko said to him still haunt him and it's preventing him from getting involved with another girl." Matt said finishing the story.

By the end of the story Sora was crying. She had her fists clenched and was grinding her teeth "I swear to god, the next time I see that _bitch _she is _going_ to pay for doing that to Tai." Sora said deadly serious.

"That's not why I told you, Sora." Matt said

"How could she do that to him!" Sora shouted ignoring Matt "He's the greatest guy I've ever met, kind, brave, loyal, how is that worthless?"

"SORA!" Matt shouted finally getting her attention "Listen to me, I didn't tell you that so you could go murder Kimiko, I told you so you would understand the reason Tai lacks confidence with girls. There's one more thing, when Tai was really getting back to himself he made me promise to never tell anyone, especially you. I don't know why he specified that you are not to be told, there's only one explanation that makes sense to me. You mean a lot to him, Sora." Matt said

Sora immediately forgot her anger, it having been totally overwritten with shock. "Matt, do you mean what I think you mean?"

Matt nodded and got up from his seat walking to where some of the seniors were gathering.

"What should I do Mimi? Tai likes me, what if he manages to ask me out? Should I say yes? But I don't know if I feel the same way, but I can't say no, he's already suffered too much, but if I say yes and I don't like him that would be worse, and what if-"

" 'He's the greatest guy I've ever met, kind, brave, loyal, how is that worthless' your words Sora." Mimi said

"Well yeah, but."

"But nothing, girl. Like it or not you've got it bad for Tai." Mimi said "Don't believe me? Pick some more ad-thingys to describe him."

"You mean adjectives?" Sora said

"Yeah those." Mimi said, "Pick some that describe Tai."

"Well, he's kind, brave, and loyal, like I said. He's also athletic, caring, he's really sweet, he's funny, and he's dependable."

"Not to mention a total hottie." Mimi threw in

"Yeah, and he's-"

"I knew it! You do like him!"

Sora blushed partly because she was beginning to learn her true feelings for Tai, and partly that Mimi tricked her "I guess you're right."

"Speaking of our fearless leader, I think I spot him getting in line. You should probably go join him." Mimi said walking down to take her place next to Matt.

Sora shook her head to clear it and ran down to stand next to Tai as they got their walking number. They took their place in line and so the practice began. It was an hour and a half of standing in two single file lines. Walking to the stage that was being used for graduation sitting in unison, getting up walking across the stage, sitting again and then getting up to do it all over again. In all the "excitement" Sora forgot to talk to Tai about what Matt had told her.

--

The next day Tai woke sharply to the harsh sound of a whistle being blown by none other than his "beloved" sister. He shot out of bed like he had every day for the past year and a half he had spent with his new alarm clock, but instead of ricocheting off the bottom of the top bunk it bounced off of a very soft pillow held by Kari.

Tai propped himself up on his elbows and said "How'd you know where my head was going to hit?"

Kari grinned the same way her brother always did and said "Give me _some_ credit Tai, you've hit the same place so many times you've dented the wood."

Tai chuckled and got out of bed then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got back to his room he found that his mother had laid out some clothes for him to wear. A ruby red dress shirt, with an orange tie, there was also a pair of grey slacks and black dress shoes. Tai grabbed a belt from his dresser and got dressed then walked out into the living room where his whole family was waiting. There weren't many people that weren't normally there, just the remaining grandparents, two grandmothers and one grandfather. There were a few exchanges made and some congratulations given but fortunately for Tai, he quickly had to leave to get to the graduation on time. Kari had volunteered to go early to keep Tai company, though it was mostly to escape their grandmother, who had taken up drinking despite the detest of their grandfather.

Tai made good time getting to the school in his car having a nice conversation with Kari, who was carrying the bag with Tai's cap and gown. When they got to the school they walked to the gym where several other seniors already were, though Tai was the first Digidestined there. Tai sat in the bleachers and Kari set the bag down next to him and sat down as well. Soon Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Sora arrived and Kari left to rejoin the rest of their family. After what seemed like an eternity the call was given to line up and get ready. Matt and Mimi found their place in line and Izzy found his walking partner while Tai and Sora walked to their place in line. Within moments of everyone finding their spot they walked out of the gym and to the graduation stage. They walked down an isle with the friends and family of the whole grade on either side. They walked to their seats and sat down as the slow and painful ceremony began. Tai spent most of the time quietly complaining to Sora about it all, and she spent most of the time trying to think of a tactful way to say "I heard what that heartless bitch did to you and realized that I love you."

Soon, well, _relatively_ soon, Tai and Sora's row got up and walked to the stage to have their names read. Tai got to the front before Sora and the very bored looking principal read his name as Tai walked across the stage got his diploma and flashed a thumbs up to the audience, which Sora rushed to join him in. They walked back to their seats and sat down as they reached the end of the list. Sora decided to simply go for broke and leaned over to Tai and said "Yesterday, before rehearsal, Matt told me the whole story behind what happened with Kimiko." Tai froze in horror as Sora continued "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, and I wanted to tell you that she's wrong, you're not worthless."

Sora was stopped from finishing when the Class reps got on stage and shouted "And now it's time for the turning of the tassels!" all the graduates did as they were bid and threw their hats into the air as the crowds cheered. Tai made use of the distraction and slipped away, he quickly met up with his family and left for home shortly afterwards. The rest of his family didn't get home until a few hours later.

Kari walked into his room and said "Is something wrong Tai?"

"Nope, nothing" He lied

Kari knew he was lying but decided to let it slide just this once "Well are you going to go to Matt's party?"

"I don't know Kar, I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Well you did promise, and think about this, you can either go, or stay here with Grandma Yumiko."

Tai shuddered and said "Maybe I've got enough in me for the party after all."

Kari smiled and they both left for the party soon after. Tai drove them to Matt's apartment where many of their fellow graduates, along with a few alumni, including Joe, and a few younger students, namely Davis, Yolei, TK, and Ken had already gathered. Tai and Kari walked inside and Kari broke off to talk to TK while Matt spotted Tai and walked over to him.

"Hey, glad to see you here, I was worried you wouldn't show after you disappeared at graduation." Matt said

"Yeah, I just needed to escape after Sora told me that you told her what I confided in you four years ago." Tai said bitterly

"I'm sorry man, but I had to tell her, she needed to know." Matt said

"Why's that?" Tai asked

"Because she's crazy about you, and needed to know why you haven't asked her out." Matt said "And speak of the devil, she just arrived."

"Hey Matt, great party." Sora said walking up to them "Hey Tai."

"Hey Sora" Tai said

"Well sorry I can't stay, but I should go talk to some of the other guests, it's rude for a host to only talk to a few people." Matt said

"It's cool" Tai said

"So, um Tai." Sora said

"We should talk outside, it's quieter." Tai said walking outside

Sora followed him and when they were both on the balcony of the apartment building she said "I finally understand why you are the way you are with girls, Matt told me everything, and it all makes since now that I have the whole picture."

"No you don't" Tai said

"What?" Sora asked

"You don't have the whole picture. There's still one thing you don't know, it's something that I didn't even tell Matt." Tai said

"What is it?" Sora asked

"A few days after the… incident, I was feeling worse than ever. I had no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to go to school, no reason to be alive. It got so bad that I started thinking about killing myself, but when I was looking for something to hang myself with I found an old picture of us, the one from the photo booth. When I saw you I realized what I was doing, and how stupid it was. That if I went through with it I wouldn't just be ending the pain, I would just be passing it off on all my friends and my family. From that point on whenever I was feeling down I'd look at that picture of us and I would know that no matter how bad things seemed you'd always be there for me. Before I knew it, you filled the void _she_ left, you became the reason for me to get up, the reason to go to school, my reason to be alive. You saved my life Sor, I can never thank you enough, and could never do enough to deserve you as a friend." Tai said. They were both silent for a moment until Tai said "Well now you have the full story, I'll see you around."

Tai began to walk away when the autopilot in Sora's mind kicked in "Tai! Wait!" She ran up to him as he turned around and before she could think she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and when their lack of breath forced them to part Sora said "Your wrong Tai, after all you've been through, you deserve anything you want."

DT- Holy mother of gawd, three stories in one month? The world must be ending. I don't really have much else to say here. Just read and review.


End file.
